Bad Po (character)
This article is about the character. For the episode, see Bad Po (episode). | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2"From the official Kung Fu Panda website | Weight = 290 lbs.Mentioned in the episode "Owl Be Back" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Patched-up burlap shorts with Shaolin wraps around ankles | Also known as = Evil Po | Status = Living (within regular Po) | Residence = Valley of Peace | Occupation = Kung fu Master | Affiliation(s) = Fung and the Croc Bandits (temporary allies) | Family = Mr. Ping (adoptive father) Po's Father (biological father) Po's Mother (biological mother) Mr. Ping's father (adoptive grandfather) Mr. Ping's grandfather (adoptive great-grandfather) Yang (uncle) | Combat style = Aggressive, improvised style of kung fu | Master(s) = Shifu | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Bad Po" | Last appearance = "Bad Po" | Voiced by = }} Bad Po (also known as Evil Po) is the name given to the embodiment of Po's evil nature, created from the separation from his good counterpart by the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. He appeared in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness in the episode of the same name, in which he was the episode's main antagonist. He attempted to take over the Jade Palace with Fung and his croc bandits, but was stopped by Good Po when he was forced to look in the mirror. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Bad Po was created as the result of regular Po staring into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. While dusting the various kung fu artifacts, Po gave into temptation and opened the closet where the mirror was kept. As he stared into his reflection, the mirror's power took effect and the panda was split into two halves, with a blue, ghostly form of Bad Po being sucked into the mirror, leaving Good Po standing in the place of the regular Po. Unaware of what had happened, Good Po walked away, and Bad Po emerged from the closet a few seconds later. Upon emerging, Bad Po immediately displayed his evil tendencies by disobeying Shifu's earlier orders to not touch the artifacts and then tossing them away. Bad Po spent the afternoon causing havoc and fear. His antics included insulting Crane when he found the panda stuffing himself in the kitchen, harassing customers in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, flirting with Tigress, and beating up the Furious Five in a sparring match in the Training Hall. Bad Po eventually came across Good Po (who spent the day taking the blame for all of Bad Po's wrong-doings) and realized that whenever Good Po got hurt, Bad Po would feel his pain. In order to keep Good Po out of trouble, Bad Po tricked his counterpart into getting locked in the Ancient Locking Stocks. He later kidnapped Shifu and placed him in the stocks next to Good Po when he figured out what was going on. Bad Po eventually formed an alliance with Fung and the Croc Bandits, and they caused chaos in the village before Bad Po returned to the Jade Palace. Good Po and Shifu (who had escaped the stocks) were waiting for him, along with the Furious Five. With the Mystical Mirror, the warriors aimed to get Bad Po to look into the mirror in order to rejoin the two halves before sunset; otherwise, the separation would become permanent. Shifu informed his students that the separation would also become permanent if the mirror was broken. On hearing this, Bad Po took it upon himself to try and destroy the mirror, and a furious battle ensued between Bad Po and the Furious Five as they attempted to get him to look into the mirror. Bad Po was winning the battle, but then Good Po remembered their pain connection, and beat himself up until Bad Po was weakened enough for Tigress and Monkey to grab his arms while Crane held the mirror in front of him. However, as Mantis was slowly prying open his eyes, Bad Po suddenly swung his body and kicked the mirror, smashing it into pieces. Bad Po gloated over his apparent victory, but then Good Po suddenly held up another mirror in front of him; the mirror the Five had been using was a replica. Caught off-guard, Bad Po saw his reflection in the mirror, and the two halves were subsequently rejoined. Personality As the physical manifestation of Po's evil nature, Bad Po was purely evil in all intentions. As described by Shifu, Bad Po possessed all the qualities and traits of regular Po's Dragon Warrior side (often used when he fights) — of such include aggression, indignation and impatience. He is also very quick to insult as he called Crane "pencil-necked mama's boy". He seems to be the exact opposite of Good Po, except the fact that he's "the guy that annoys Shifu". Fighting style Bad Po's fighting style was shown to be similar to Po's normal fighting style, but with a much more brutal and skilled force (or, as he describes, "All the moves and none of the sap"). This style kept the Furious Five constantly on the defensive, even when he had his wrists bound. Bad Po seemed to possess amazing strength, and ignored the honorable notion of restraining this power — a notion normal Po equipped so as to not hurt his friends. As a result of ignoring this rule, Bad Po had the ability to easily injure Shifu and the Five. Relationships Fung and the Croc Bandits Bad Po is friends with Fung and his bandit followers, and he tried to take over the Jade Palace with them; but in the end, their plans were foiled by Good Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five. Good Po Good Po is the opposite counterpart of Bad Po. They are completely different in personality, but still feel each other's physical pain; whenever one of them got hurt, the other felt it as well. Good Po is very easily tricked and Bad Po took advantage of it by locking Good Po up so neither of them would be hurt. At the end of the episode, Good Po managed to rejoin them by making him look in the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Shifu Bad Po despised Shifu and even rebelled against him. He often made rude remarks at Shifu (such as saying that he's not the boss of him), teasing him about his height by calling him "Bite Size." It was clear that he disrespected Shifu as a master, often saying that he was the Dragon Warrior and he could do whatever he wants. He later locked Shifu up in the Ancient Locking Stocks with Good Po, but the broke out and helped rejoin the two Po's together. The Furious Five Like Shifu, Bad Po disrespected the Furious Five as warriors and boasted about how he was more powerful than them. He also made mean remarks about them, mainly Crane and Tigress. He called Crane a "pencil-necked mama's boy", which Crane felt strongly insulted by. Also, Tigress became extremely annoyed (and mad) whenever Bad Po teased her; this happened most often when Bad Po tried to flirt with her by calling her "Good Lookin'", "Honey", and other names. Gallery Images 1653x927px.png|Bad Po is born MirrorPos.jpg|Bad Po being fused with Good Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas